


Trading Places

by Jumelle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumelle/pseuds/Jumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi comes out from nowhere. Cristiano surprised ends up a little bit confused... a drunk accident and bang bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highways/gifts).



> Post-fifa world cup. lol

_Announcer: Tears all around... Tears of pain for Argentina. Tears of Joy for the Germans. Twenty-four years it has been since their last one and Germany wins their fourth Fifa World Cup title. It might've been quite a different story if instead there was a healthy Di Maria an--_

Cris shuts off his TV and throws the remote on his designer couch. It bounces off and hits one of his glass figurines of himself which slowly tips over the edge of the table and breaks.

"Ahh, fuck."

He does not bother to even pick up the broken pieces of glass. He tries to understand what he feels right now but he guesses that its feelings of frustration. Truthfully, he knows he feels angry but why? He heard the news that it was a heartbreaking loss at the 113th minute of extra time for Argentina, a week and a half ago. He did not even try to watch the finals because he knew that no one deserves to win world cup but Portugal... well more specifically him. No one deserves the world cup but him but that did not happen, hence he did not even try to watch the rest of the world cup. It was too much for his ego to handle. But, he did manage to summon his arrogant self to record the finals before he went for his vacation. The recording which he just finished a few minutes ago.

He decides to go for a swim, he takes off his shoes and later his shirt and neatly folds it beside the pool. He dives in and just floats there incessantly. He swims under, opens his eyes in the water and imagines the world cup there, at the bottom of his pool for him to just reach and take as his own but it's not really there. _Oh, if it was only that easy, but it’s not._ There's so much things that can go wrong in a practice or in a game or even in a tournament as important as the World Cup and it did. It was as if fate wanted his wishes lodged in and fettered in a sinking ship.  _Leo_ _, his ship sunk too._  Wait, why is he thinking about Leo, he should be celebrating but instead he feels a weight of dejection holding him down.This frustrates him more and he stands up, his head above the water.

"HI."

Chris turns his head to the sound and his eyes widens.  

"HI again." It was none other than Leo grinning like a mad fuck. There was an awkward silence between Leo's idiotic grin and Chris's brief state of shock. It did not seem awkward for Leo as he dips his hand in Cris's pool. Cris swims to the other side away from Leo and heaves himself out. Leo continues to play with the water as Cris covered himself with his robe.

"Why are you trespassing? Why are you here?" _But more importantly how did you get here?_  Cris asks as he slowly approaches Leo. 

He did not get a response, all he got was the sound of the silly splashing of water and a humming Leo. Cris shakes his head and walks over to the bar, casually taking a bottle of white wine that he had previously cooled in a bucket of ice. Cris pops the wine bottle open and as if a dog smelling food, Leo cocks his head towards Cris's direction and suddenly starts yelling, "Hit me, hit me!" Leo tries to stand up and run to Cris's direction but instead he trips on his own foot and falls in the pool. Cris gawks for a few seconds. _The man is drunk and now he is submerged in my pool._ He pours the drink in one his crystal glasses and takes a sip. A few more seconds pass and Leo emerges to the surface unmoving. Chris panics and drops his glass to the ground, he dives in and sees Leo outstretched at the bottom of the pool.

Cris hauls Leo out of the pool, after a minute or two Leo still lay motionless but he's breathing. _T_ _hat's good._ Cris thinks, _it would've been a shame to lose a fellow competitor in a drunk accident in a pool._

Faintly, Cris hears Leo mumble, "I... was so close. So close... too close."

 _It even hunts him in his sleep, but who would not have it in their sleep. To be that close to glory and be bumped down to second place. It was not his fault.. The things that could go wrong right?_ These thoughts shocked him, at that moment he considered someone rightfully winning the cup besides him. Dumb-founded he stands and carries Leo to his couch.  

With Leo on his designer couch, Cris walks over to his room to get some towels and a robe. He comes back to see Leo already sitting and staring at the display case that houses Cris's awards. Leo wet and disheveled looks at Cris and stares. Cris walks over to hand Leo his towels and robe.

"Go put this on for now, we'll dry your clothes if you want."

Cris does not get a reply, Leo takes the set of towels, takes his shirt off and dries his hair.

"Do you mind if you get off my couch, I had it custom made and you are ruining the leather upholstery by wetting it." Leo looks up and glares at Cris with such intensity that Cris had no other choice but to match his intensity.

"Suck me."

Cris laughs, "What?"  _What did he say? I'm probably hearing things._

Leo with eyes that filled with frustration and emptiness at the same time puts his arms on the back rest of the couch and sits cockily, "suck me." As if receiving a command from a god, Cris obeys. He kneels down and unbuckles Leo's belt. Cris holds Leo’s gaze and starts stroking the fervent pressure building up in Leo's boxers. 

With a blank stare, no expression of happiness or sadness. Leo peers into Cris's eyes. Cris does not understand what he's doing. He notices a bead of water as it rolled down Leo's abs and stops just before it hits the cloth. Cris is frozen unsure of what to do, he feels Leo's gaze on him. Finally, he managed to compose himself and surrounds Leo with his warm mouth. Leo breathes out, "Christiano...” and his head falls back. 

Cris stops and starts parading Leo's body with slow sensual kisses moving from his pelvis to his chest. Cris looks up and sees disappointment showing in Leo's face. For a brief second he thinks that he did not do it properly, for a second he thinks that it wasn't enough and that he should just do what he was asked to do. After that second passed, Leo captures Cris's lips too roughly and abrupt that Cris does not know what to do. Feelings of frustration conveyed with each kiss on the neck, each suck on Cris's collarbone, each scratch on his shoulder blades and each bite on his bottom lip. Leo pushes his body onto Cris and directs them into one of the rooms. The strength that Leo was exerting on Cris was nothing Cris had expected from him. 

Leo detaches himself from Cris just enough that Cris can feel Leo's body heat radiating to him. Both of them panting and hushed, Leo breaks the silence and asks, "Is this your room?"

Cris dazed, manages to let out, "yea."

Leo unties Cris's robes and feels every contour and shape of Cris's back. Leo tightens more and grabs Cris by his shoulders and flips him around. Leo licks the beads of sweat forming on Cris's neck sending waves of shock down Cris's back. Cris could feel Leo's warm breath moisten his ear that he lets out a moan. Cris feels a finger inside him, he was caught off guard but he feels too good to care. 

A growl exits out of Leo's throat as he pushes himself in, " _Dios mio_... Cristiano." Cristiano tries to push away, he tries to fight but his strength is slowly leaving his body with every thrust that Messi makes.

Reverberating out of Leo's mouth, he commands, "No."

Cristiano feels Leo's hand gripping his hips tighter, grinding into him harder. At first he feels pain but Leo nullifies all that with every sweet move he makes with his hips. Every part of his body is burning with every touch and caress that he receives. It's not that Cris does not want to object at this intoxicated profanity, it's just that he can't. He does not know why he feels inclined to obey and mould into what Leo says and does. At the moment he has lost all his control of his body to Leo and Leo is just doing whatever he wants with it.

Leo finds Cris's lips and bites it, he knows he is almost done, with every sound that escapes Cristiano's lips, he comes closer to a release, until he actually did. Leo's hips buckles into Cris, Cris responds by pushing himself more towards Leo accepting everything Leo that is giving to him right now. Cristiano has never felt anything like it but he feels too good to think about anything else and he drifts into sleep.

 

Cris wraps himself loosely with a blanket around his hips and slowly slips off the bed. Not a few moments have passed and Leo lightly tugs at the makeshift covering around Cris's body.

Quietly Leo’s whispers, "don't go anywhere, just stay here." Leo's face for a moment showed stark seriousness and quickly lightened up to a goofy grin, "stay."

Cris has never thought that he would ever succumb to Lionel Messi.. Cris never thought that he would welcome dominance from someone else and be dominated like he was the night before. As arrogant and ego stricken he was, he never thought that he would give up control and submit to anyone in the world. Whether it was on the pitch or in his everyday life; he was the king, and he does not surrender to anyone. This time it was different, of all the people that he could admit fealty and surrender to, he never thought that it would be Lionel Messi.

Everything with Leo was different, everything Leo did on and off the pitch strikes a bad chord with him. Every time he felt the pitch before he scored, every time Leo made a majestic cross that is almost impossible for anyone to execute except for him. However, right now, everything Leo did made Cris burn inside and out.

His skin completely bare, Cris takes Leo's outstretched hand and pins it above Leo's head so quickly, Leo freezes for a moment.

Cris straddles Leo's hips preventing Leo from squirming beneath him, Cris holds that position for a minute or two and both of them just stare at each other. 

Leo tries to push Cris off with his free hand but fails miserably. Cris's lips twitches slightly at Leo's feeble attempt and lets out a chuckle. Cris lowered his head so close that their lips almost touch. He had to regain some of his lost pride from yesterday and it's coming back at the sight of Leo's pinned down powerless state. This time he was the one in control.

On cue, Lio's breathing hitches as he smells Cris's sweat. He wanted to touch Cris's lips and hold it against his own. Both of them were more in sync that they have ever thought because at that same moment, it took every ounce of control out of Cris to not ravage Leo right now and suck his strength off, just how Leo took Cris's fight from the night before.

Leo reached out with his hand to touch Cris's hair but before he could Cris smashes his lips against Lio. In unison their muscles tightened, Leo tries to move from under him but Cris deepened the kiss and pushed his torso on Leo harder preventing him from shifting any further.

Cris did not let Leo breath and Leo was slowly blanking out from the pleasure that Cris inflicts on him. When Leo thought that he would faint from extreme ecstasy, Cris pulls away far enough to stare at Leo's eyes and pants out, "I don't know what to do with you."

Leo manages to let out a moan, "hmmm?"

"Fuck, you're too much," And Chris bites Leo's collarbone. A groan escapes Lio's mouth.

Cris stops.

"Why do you stop?" Breathes, "why do you do this to me?" _The world has finally returned to its balanced state_. Both of them are panting, Lio moves his head away a little to catch his breath and Cris nips at his ear and whispers, "I hope you know that I will never... ever lose to you again.."  


End file.
